The primary objective of this study is to assess the safety and tolerance of ascending single oral doses of liquid sirolimus in a population of pediatric patients with stable chronic renal failure who are receiving hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis. The secondary aim is to evaluate the preliminary pharmacokinetics of ascending single oral doses or sirolimus in the same population.